Hope Remained
by aandsntorchwood
Summary: Jack/Ianto fic Their love was undeniable , now though No matter what happened, jack would always hope for that fateful day.It is quite sad but dont worry it has a nice ending. Spoilers for series 3


**A/N I wasnt sure on the rating but i put t to be safe, this is my first fic published so please reveiw, hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think i own torchwood, because Ianto would not have died if i did, therfore im sad to say i dont own torchwood in any way.**

Jack stood on the rooftop of the great building in cardiff and watched as the human race went about there tiny lives, which in their own way were greatly significant. He didn't forget, but he couldn't remember, it hurt too much. The new torchwood team exited the hub and each looked up knowing where Jack stood but not knowing why, only one person ever knew why and that person they could see, was gone now. Jack continues to die and put himself in hostile situations, the team never has figured it out. Oh if only they knew half the story.

Well whenever Jack slips out of life even if only for seconds he sees the man in a pristine suit holding out a coffee and a hand, waiting in the darknes. He is always there and whenever Jack sees him he has to mentally refrain the curse, try to stay there, that one second longer, just for that extra glance and to see the smile that he yearned for. Somehow his body always wakes leaving Jack in his own personally darkness once more, thats why every time he wakes with the new team of people surrounding him, he holds back the tears thar need to fall and only lets go of them when the others have left. They don't know why and they are scared to ask.

One day someone leaves a stopwatch on his desk saying they found it in the ruins of the old hub, Jack smiled that day, only for a fraction of a second but they knew this meant something. He picked up the time peice and stroked it with his thumb as he sat down on the sofa. They knew this was it, they would finally understand but Jack told them the story of a man named Ianto Jones, you could see in his eyes that the undying love burns, a glimmer of hope and a sparkle of passion. The team find this interesting, he normally spoke like a dead man trying to uphold his dignity, his image.

_"He was amazing, nothing ever compared to him. When he died a part of me died with him, I kept screaming, not him, anyone but him"_Jack was in tears. And so the story continued and the team knew then that they would never, could never speak of this event again because this raw emotion in the bosses voice broke through every wall they had ever built. The end of the speech was what hit home the most.

_"He once told me he was nothing but a blip in time for me, how wrong he was but I will survive, I have to, for him at least, but my heart remains on the side lines watching the world pass by, I lost Ianto a long time ago and to be perfectly honest, he was the only one that ever mattered, that I ever loved so unconditionally, One day, I'll see him again, he's waiting for me and I'm waiting to die. There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt"_

His time came, it was long and he has seen and lived so much but all he could think of were the blue eyes which meant so much to him. The lingering touches that felt so perfect and the soft tender lips of the one he loved. He had lived so long that time itself had no meaning, he waited just as his lover waited in the darkness but Jack knew that when the time came and it would come, the light they supplied together would take away the darkness he felt. And so on the fateful day as Jack saved the world one more time he breathed a sigh of relief when the darkness came for him. The two men smiled and Jack spoke those undeniable words just as the memory suggested _" Did ya miss me" _Ianto smiled and just uttered those three words. _"I love you"_and Jack finally had his chance to return them _"I have always loved you". _They took each other by the hand and walked into the light knowing that no matter what happened, they could live forever in peace.


End file.
